Art of the Quick Draw
Iaido Style (Art of the Quick Draw) Iaido is associated with the smooth, controlled movements of drawing the sword from its scabbard or saya, striking or cutting an opponent, removing blood from the blade, and then replacing the sword in the scabbard. While new practitioners of iaido may start learning with a wooden sword depending on the teaching style of a particular instructor, most of the practitioners use the blunt edged sword. Few, more experienced, iaido practitioners use a sharp edged sword. Practitioners of iaido are often referred to as ''iaidoka''. Technique Effects Utilizing the art of the quick draw requires a firm stance, unwavering concentration, and a desire above all else to finish the fight with one swift attack. Most if not all Samurai are trained in the art of the quick draw. While this art does not have a set name, many users of the technique have titled their own variants of the fighting style, such as [http://shinobiworldscollide.wikia.com/wiki/Iwamato_Junko Iwamato Junko's] variant titled ''A Bird Pauses in Silence ''which utilizes a twist of the blade near the end of the attack to inflict a wider area of damage. Shinobi have often alluded to this technique when they refer to the sheer power of the samurai, as a practitioners of this style have often shown themselves capable of traversing large distances of area in a short amount of time while using the technique. As a result, shinobi are often unable to complete handsigns before they find themselves confronted with a blade slicing through their torso. The style is taught with the goal of attempting to finish a duel and/or spar with other warriors with a single attack in order to help save stamina in prolonged conflict. Most samurai resort on this fighting style when settling conflict between one another, resulting in a quick and simple settlement. Jutsu Rank Technique Style The art of the Quick Draw is a form of Kenjutsu (Techniques involving sword fighting). Technique Origins The original creator of Iaido is widely shrouded in mystery. The culture of the samurai dates back to thousands of years old. Through this passage of time, little bits of history have been lost due to conflict, natural disasters, and shifts in power. What is known, is that ever since it was officially recognized by the samurai, it has become increasingly popular with time. Nowadays, almost every warrior in the land of iron has been taught and/or practiced the style, with multiple warriors becoming extremely proficient in the style. Technique History The art of the quick draw has often appealed and overdramatized by western civilization. Thoughts of Samurai lined up against the horizon as they charge towards one another as they prepare to strike have often struck us as exotic, and fantastic. Iaido, however, has always been an important part of samurai culture. Technique Pros & Cons '''Pros:''' *''The art of the quick draw is fast and simple to learn.'' *''When utilized properly against shinobi, they will have a hard time performing handsigns.'' *''The use of this technique helps the user save energy if they're in a prolonged conflict/fight.'' *''The sight of an armor clad samurai charging forward can often cause an opponent fright.'' *''Utilization of this technique often results in an impressive burst of speed in a single direction.'' *''Doesn't require chakra to use.'' '''Cons:''' *''If this technique misses, it can often leave a samurai vulnerable directly after missing.'' *''This technique has no elemental/chakra nature which reduces overall effectiveness.'' *''Charging towards an opponent, presents them with a chance to counter the attack.'' *''True mastery over this technique can take many years.'' *''Duels in which both fighters use this style will almost always result in the death of one or the other.'' Approved by: